Elementary, My Dear Red
by Birdiebot
Summary: Fill for the Transformers kink community on LJ. Prowl and Red Alert plan their first interface to death, and then do it. Sticky.


**A/N: **This is a fill for this prompt on the Transformers kink community over on LJ: http: /tfanonkink. / ?thread=8395 913#t8409481 (remove the spaces). If you are too lazy to deal with the link, the prompt is basically asking for planned-to-death vanilla smexing. ;)

Rating is for the second chapter. Enjoy! :D

O o O o O

It had been an Earth year, Red Alert reflected, as he watched his security monitors. He and Prowl had been together for an Earth year, today.

When their relationship had become public knowledge, most bots had immediately scoffed at the idea of them being together, and had said that it would never last. However, Red Alert had been surprised to learn just _how_ wrong they had been.

They were perfect for each other. Red Alert had always hated surprises, and needed to know what was happening every astro-second of every day. Prowl planned both his work and his private life down to the very last detail. Red Alert needed this stability in his life, and being with Prowl had been very comforting.

As much as he loved being with Prowl aside, he was nervous. They had both agreed that they would not interface until their one-year anniversary, in order to make sure that they were both fully committed and would not have any regrets. Red Alert had never been in a relationship before, and had no idea what interfacing would include. He had broken his own seals while he was young, like most young mechs did, and explored the more intimate regions of himself, but interfacing was unknown to him, and the unknown terrified him.

He jumped when he received a comm from Prowl. :Y-yes?: he asked nervously.

:Red Alert, I have shortened your shift for today. I've sent you the updated duty roster.:

True to Prowl's word, Red's HUD pinged with an incoming message. He authorized it, and looked over the updated roster. He shift was ending in…3 breems. He swallowed nervously.

:Meet me in my quarters after your shift.: Prowl's tone brooked no argument.

:Y-yes Sir,: Red Alert replied formally. All of their public relations were formal and professional, never showing any affection outside of their quarters.

How the other Autobots had found out about their relationship in the first place was still a mystery.

Red Alert had his figurative money on Jazz.

O o O o O

He had just seconds left of his shift. He had never been scared to meet with Prowl even once since they had been together, yet now he was shaking.

_You're pathetic,_ he scolded himself. _There is nothing to be afraid of…_

He left the security room slowly, walking down the halls of the Ark with his spark pounding and his hands clenched in fists by his sides. Was his fear of the unknown really this strong?

All too soon, he reached Prowl's door. He raised his hand to signal his presence, but couldn't get himself to move. Only the sudden appearance of the Twin Terrors at the end of the hall made him open the door and enter Prowl's quarters, and that was only out of his desire for self-preservation.

Prowl looked up from his desk. "You're late," he murmured, standing up and walking towards Red. "Did you run into trouble?"

Red Alert could see the worry in Prowl's optics, and he allowed himself to relax into the embrace Prowl swept him into. This was familiar. He could handle this.

Familiar, too, was the kiss Prowl pressed to his lips, chaste yet passionate, all of the emotions he repressed being transmitted to Red Alert through that simple gesture.

Red Alert couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Prowl took advantage of his slightly parted lips to invade his mouth with his glossa. Red Alert's intakes hitched. He loved Prowl so much, and just when he thought the kiss couldn't get any deeper, Prowl pulled him closer and deepened it. Red moaned again as heat pooled in his abdomen, and his legs began to tremble.

Prowl pulled away. "We need to talk."

"A-about what?" Red Alert asked, intakes gasping. He wouldn't mind being kissed like that for the rest of the night…

"Our first interface," Prowl stated matter-of-factly. "If well planned, it should be mutually pleasurable for both of us." He pulled Red over to the spare chair by his desk, and then sat down.

Red Alert was relieved. There would be no surprises! He'd be able to potentially enjoy giving away control of himself to another. Potentially being the operative word. He wasn't quite sure if he would be able to conquer his fear of being betrayed.

But Prowl really was perfect for him. At that moment, Red Alert felt as though he were the luckiest mech in the world.

O o O o O

"Where would you like it to occur?" Prowl asked with no prelude, pulling out a datapad to actually take notes of the discussion.

Red Alert was confused. He had never really gotten around to informing Prowl just HOW inexperienced he was. Sure, Prowl knew he had never interfaced before, but Red had sort of implied that he knew what to do in their earlier conversations.

He was absolutely clueless.

"Where?" Red repeated the question helplessly.

"Yes. Would you like the berth, the couch, a chair, a desk, up against the wall, or in the wash rack?" Prowl reiterated.

Red Alert decided to play things safe, and not choose anything that sounded…adventurous.

"Um…the berth will be fine," he replied hesitantly. If anything else, he'd at least have a soft, padded surface if it turned out interfacing was violent. What was it the humans say? Safety first?

"Berth it is," Prowl affirmed, making a note on his 'pad. "Would you prefer top or bottom?"

"Um…."

Prowl looked up at him. "Would you prefer to do the spiking, or be the one getting spiked?" he asked, a bit testily.

"Um, bottom," Red Alert replied quickly. It sounded like less work, and he'd be less likely to make a mistake.

"Very well." Prowl made another note on his datapad. "Which position would you prefer?"

Red Alert cringed a little. He knew he couldn't just fake his way through this. He had no idea what Prowl was talking about. Positions? There was more than one way to interface?

Prowl set his datapad down. "Red…you have no idea what I am talking about, do you," he said gently.

Red Alert looked away, embarrassed and ashamed, and nodded.

Prowl stood, and turned Red Alert's face to look at him.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of," he murmured, placing a gentle kiss onto Red Alert's nasal ridge. "Come, I'll show you what I'm talking about."

Red Alert was lead to the opposite side of the room and seated on the couch in front of the vidscreen. Prowl selected a file to play, and cuddled up to Red Alert.

"These are some examples of interfacing positions. I want you to tell me which one you like most," he whispered sultrily into Red Alert's audio. He activated the screen.

A pornographic film began to play. It showed two mechs interfacing lying down, one on top of the other.

"Do you like that, Red?" Prowl whispered.

Red Alert frowned. "To be honest, it looks a little…uncomfortable. Besides, you are heavier than I am."

Prowl chuckled and switched scenes.

This time the two mechs were interfacing sitting down, facing each other. Red Alert could feel his plating start to heat. That position looked…rather good, except he would be the mech bouncing on his partner's lap, and it looked like work. He didn't want any chance of messing up during his first time with Prowl.

"I don't really like that one either."

Prowl began to caress one of Red Alert's sensory horns, and changed scenes again.

This time, the bottom mech was on his hands and knees, facing away from his partner, who knelt behind him.

Red Alert felt his plating heat up even more. That position looked simple enough, and there would be minimal work required on his part. Although with Prowl rubbing his sensory horns like that, he'd find anything appealing…

"I like that one," he managed to whisper.

Prowl made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr, then released his grip on Red Alert, stood up, and motioned for Red to follow him back to the desk.

"To continue where we left off, let's discuss what we both are willing to do, or want, during interfacing," Prowl stated, making another note on his datapad. "I'll begin." Prowl gave a datapad to Red Alert. "You may want to take notes." He cleared his intakes, and began.

"I will do to you whatever you want. However, I want a large amount of foreplay. I want you to touch my doorwings and use that sweet glossa of yours anyplace you desire."

Red Alert felt his faceplates heat a little. "By 'anyplace', what do you mean?"

Prowl gave a sultry smirk. "My mouth, neck, doorwings…spike."

Red Alert thought long and hard. Prowl wasn't asking too much of him, really. He could copy what Prowl did to him, so that he didn't screw up. "I think I can do that."

Prowl's smile widened fractionally, and he made another notation on his datapad. "Your turn."

Red Alert looked like the proverbial deer in headlights. How was he supposed to say what he wanted Prowl to do, when he still didn't know exactly what it was mechs did while interfacing? He knew the sensitive spots on his body, but he wasn't sure what one did with them!

"I…I don't know," he said, hanging his head in embarrassment. " I don't know what I want, because I don't know what to do."

Prowl's optics softened. He reached out and took Red Alert's hand, gently massaging the knuckles.

"How about this. I will tell you what I would potentially do, and you can say either yes or no."

Red Alert nodded. That seemed like the easiest course of action.

Prowl released his hand and sat back, shifting his datapad to his other hand.

"Now then, may I kiss you?"

Red Alert nodded his permission, relieved that Prowl was starting his questions with things they had already done. As if he'd refuse! Prowl was a kissing god, and his mouth tasted ever so sweet…

"May I kiss your neck?"

Red Alert nodded again. He remembered the first time Prowl had done that to him. It had been during a particularly boring shift in the security room, and he could still feel the stinging pleasure of Prowl's denta on his main fuel line…

"May I use my hands and glossa on your sensory horns?"

Red Alert gave another nod, growing bolder with each question Prowl asked. Stimulating his horns was Prowl's favorite way of calming him down, and Red Alert couldn't say that he hadn't ever faked an episode just so Prowl would do that to him…

"May I run my hands all over your body?"

Red Alert blinked. Prowl had never gone that far with him before, but it sounded pleasant. He nodded his assent.

"Substitute my mouth for my hands in the last question. Would that also be acceptable?"

Red Alert nodded eagerly. Prowl had a wonderful, hot, talented mouth! As IF he'd say no.

"I will be fingering your valve, to make sure you are prepared and won't be damaged during interface. That is not negotiable. However, you may decide whether or not I may use my glossa as well." Prowl shifted in his chair, flexing his doorwings to stretch them out.

Red Alert felt his faceplates heat a little in embarrassment. He had "tried things out" alone when his interfacing protocols had first come online, but it hadn't felt as good as the other young mechs and femmes had said it did. He had just assumed that he wasn't any good at interfacing, even with himself, and this lead to fear of being inadequate to a partner. But Prowl knew what he was doing, so it wouldn't hurt to just sit back and let Prowl do to him what he will, right?

He nodded his assent.

Prowl gave one of the little smiles that made Red Alert's spark flutter, and made a note on his 'pad.

"May I do the same with your spike?" Prowl was pleased with Red Alert's responses so far. While the interfacing they were discussing would be dubbed "vanilla" by the other 'bots, it was actually quite adventuresome to Red Alert. Prowl was pleased that Red had shown no signs of stress or paranoia during the discussion. He had worried a little bit.

Red Alert nodded again. Prowl had wanted him to do the same to him, so it must feel REALLY good! "Is that it?" he asked, starting to feel uncomfortable, as the talk of interfacing had heated his plating.

"I have one last question I should ask," Prowl replied. "Would you be comfortable with practicing bondage or using toys during interface?" he asked. He wanted things to be crystal clear. Under no circumstances did he want to frighten Red Alert or make him feel uncomfortable.

Red Alert immediately shook his head. He didn't know where those toys had been, or what might be inside them! They could be weapons! And if he was tied down or cuffed, how would he get away if something bad were to happen? No, he couldn't handle that!

Prowl stood and went to Red Alert's side when he saw how distressed Red Alert had become.

"Shh, Red, it's ok. We won't do that. I just had to ask," he said, sweeping Red Alert into a fierce embrace.

In the position they were in, Red Alert could see what Prowl had written on his datapad. It wasn't notes at all! In fact, it looked like a poem…

_**Next chapter should be up within a week! Please let me know what you think!**_


End file.
